


Тайком от всех

by Luchiana



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Отчего краснеет Шаоран?
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 1





	Тайком от всех

— Эй, Куро-сама, а ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? А вдруг кто-нибудь ми-и-имо проходить будет?

Доводы разума не возымели действия на предварительно распаленного мужчину (нет, ну а кто просил этого несного блондина надевать коро-о-отенькие шортики, да еще собирать по парку букетик, наклоняясь за каждым отдельным цветочком, а???), и в итоге маг оказался сперва прижат к дереву, а затем и вовсе утянут на мягкую траву. Уже через минуту окружающий мир для этих двоих перестал существовать, и ни один из них не заметил таинственно прошмыгнувшей вдали тени...

— А! Вот ты где, Шаоран-кун!

— Принцесса... — юноша вздрогнул, повернулся к подбежавшей девушке, заметно покраснев, и улыбнулся: — Может, пойдем к озеру? Я видел тут недалеко...

— Конечно, Шаоран-кун! — принцесса улыбнулась и поправила сползшую с плеча сумочку.

* * *

— Куро-пу такой проти-и-ивный! — возвестил Фай с кухонного стола, будучи уложенным туда вместо десерта.

— Заткнись, — Курогане сосредоточенно развязывал узелки на незнакомом ему виде белья.

— Куро-пу извращенец, ему нравятся платья горничных! — продолжал измываться маг, постоянно ерзая. — Щекотно, Куро-сама! И нас могут увидеть Шаоран-кун или Сакура-тян!

— А ты кричи поменьше — никто и не придет, — пробормотал Курогане, ругнулся сквозь зубы и просто разорвал зловредные тесемки.

Разумеется, сопротивляться такой силе было бесполезно. Да и не хотелось. Фай еще раз вдохнул свежий воздух, врывавшийся шаловливым бризом через открытое окно, и погрузился с головой в вулкан чужой страсти.

Может быть, если бы он потянул еще пару секунд, то заметил бы осторожно удаляющийся силуэт.

— Шаоран-кун, что ты читаешь? — Сакура подбежала к юноше, плюхнулась рядом, положив с собой сумочку, которую на прощание подарила ей Томоё-тян из мира Пифл, и заглянула в книжку. Щеки Шаорана стремительно заливала краска, а кончики ушей горели огнем.

— Да вот, кое-что по истории этой страны...

— Интересно? Расскажи, а то я ни слова не понимаю... — солнечно улыбнулась девушка.

— Конечно, принцесса...

* * *

— Куро-сама, какой ты нехороший, — хихикал Фай, не предпринимая тем не мене никаких попыток вырваться или улизнуть. — Здесь ведь так много людей... Или тебе нравится заниматься этим в общественных местах?

— Сам виноват, — припечатал воин.

— Я?! — неподдельно изумился блондин. — Каким образом?

— Не я ведь ТАК одеваюсь!

— А что плохого в моей одежде? — пожал плечами Фай. — Мне ее Сакура-тян выбрала. По-моему, вполне прилично. Здесь все так одеваются.

Курогане критичным взглядом прошелся по джинсам с низкой талией и коротенькой голубой футболочке с горизонтальными разрезами, между которыми виднелась узкая полоска светлой кожи живота и временами проглядывал пупок. Газовый голубой шарфик уже валялся на полу.

— И ты еще спрашиваешь? — прорычал мужчина, и больше маг не смог бы вставить ни слова, даже если бы захотел.

Доносившаяся с танцпола музыка и шум переполненного зала заглушили тихие шаги...

— Скучаешь, Шаоран-кун? — поинтересовалась девушка и присела за столик. Это из-за света, или он опять весь красный, как помидор? Кажется, это уже начинает быть традицией.

— Нет-нет! Вовсе нет, принцесса!

— Тогда, может быть, потанцуем? — предложила девушка.

Шаоран вспыхнул, но отказаться не посмел, стараясь не обращать внимание на непривычно короткую юбочку и тоненький топ.

* * *

Сакура сидела под деревом и щелкала кнопочками на устройстве, называемом цифровым фотоаппаратом. Его ей тоже подарила Томоё-тян, объяснив, что с его помощью можно делать картинки, и пообещав потом напечатать их, когда они в следующий раз окажутся в Пифл.

Нет, ну кто бы мог подумать, что все сработает настолько идеально? Нарядить Фай-сана во что-нибудь миленькое, затем оставить их с Курогане-саном ненадолго наедине, и... Вот вам замечательные снимки! Интересно, а если показать их Фай-сану, ему понравится?

Сакура хихикнула, быстро выключила фотоаппарат и убрала в сумочку, пока никто из спутников не увидел забавных картинок...

А неподалеку стоял Шаоран и влюбленно смотрел на свою принцессу, которой так и не мог признаться в своих чувствах.


End file.
